


A little love goes a long way

by mrogers67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Fluff, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Castiel, Protective Gabriel, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrogers67/pseuds/mrogers67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester has fallen in love, which he didn't think was possible after the death of Jessica and he isn't going to let this one go. Even if It all ends badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've ever had the courage to post, so please be gentle. Comments are welcome!  
> P.S: I'm shit at summaries, it's a little better than it sounds.

This is ridiculous. Insane. Sam was making a big mistake... but he couldn't do anything to stop himself. He was bewitched. Their gorgeous honey coloured eyes have captured him and he never thought this would happen. Never thought he'd fall in love again. Not after Jessica... Sam guessed God worked in mysterious ways. Sam believed that they balanced each other out. Sam was tall, he was short. Sam was serious and he was hyperactive and cute. Sam was mortal and he was a super powerful Archangel. Yeah, the Archangel Gabriel... his Gabriel.

Dean has no idea about how Sam felt. Sam would die before he told him. He would mock Sam and tease him, as well as try and fry Gabriel's wings extra crispy and not just for how many times Gabriel killed him but for "tricking" Sam. That's how Dean would see it but he doesn't understand. Just because Dean and Cas can't seem to go further than an intense eye-fucking, doesn't mean Sam had to hold himself back when it came to Gabriel.

Gabriel doesn't know it yet, but soon his world is going to be turned upside down. For better or for worse, who knows?


	2. Under close watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is starting to get suspicious and Sam and Gabriel get a little frisky in the shower... until they're interrupted.

Sam was nervous as he climbed into the shower as quietly as possible, scrubbing his head and lean body to get rid of the dust and dried blood from the last hunt. Dean was starting to get suspicious. Well, more than usual. He was beginning to realise that something was not quite right. Sam closed his eyes as the water streamed down his face and neck, trying to relax and let the tension flow out of him while his thoughts wondered longingly to what Gabriel was up to. Sam silently wished that Gabriel was with him, wherever he may be right now, instead of in a dingy, old motel room with a shower that barely works and witnessing the awkward, sexual tension between Dean and Cas. Just as Sam reached out to turn off the shower, he heard a gentle fluttering and soft arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He knew exactly who this was as he turned around and smiled excitedly and wrapped his arms around the short archangel. However happy Sam was that Gabriel was here he had to let the arch angel know he couldn’t just appear out of nowhere.   
"Gabriel... You know you shouldn’t show up randomly like this, Dean is watching me and I rea-". Suddenly, Sam found himself unable to speak as Gabriel pulled him down for a tender, passionate kiss, full of desperation and need. He moaned into Gabriel's mouth and tugged on his hair, leaving no gap between them as Sam stumbled back against the shower wall. Gabriel slowly and reluctantly pulled a way, his signature smirk that Sam found so sexy lighting up his face.   
"You we're saying Samsquatch?"  
Sam blinked and frowned, because he had completely forgotten what he was saying while Gabriel was grinning like an idiot and stroking down Sam’s chest and abs. Gabriel left no doubt of what he intended to happen. Sam groaned internally, torn and needy, which Gabriel could very clearly see from Sam’s heavy, very hard cock leaking pre cum against his stomach.   
"Gabe..." Sam bit his lip to try and contain a moan, finding it very difficult to remember where he was and that Dean was on the opposite side of this door.   
"Let me help you out here Samsquatch..." Gabriel whispered as his small hand curled around Sam’s cock, causing him to whimper, the combined noises bouncing off the walls. Sam’s mind clouded over with pleasure as Gabriel continued to slowly pump Sam’s cock with his hand, sinking to his knees to take the head of Sam’s cock in his mouth which caused Sam to cry out loudly and bite his lip roughly. Gabriel's eyes lit up like Sam’s cock was the best lollipop in the universe. Gabriel giggled around the head of Sam’s cock, teasing and licking all the way up the solid shaft. Through Sam’s clouded, pleasure filled mind, he could vaguely hear a thumping on the door. His eyes widened and his whisper to Gabriel sounded more like a strangled moan. "You need to go! We'll finish this later..." and with that Gabriel was gone with a soft flutter of his wings.   
Sam groaned with frustration, "Dean what could possibly be so important that you have to hammer down the door?!"  
"Sorry Sammy, you were really quiet and I thought I'd check up on you".   
He huffed and turned off the shower, wrapping a towel around himself. "  
"I am fine Dean... I'll be out in a moment" He rushed to towel dry himself and he hears Dean walk away from the door. Sam grumbled as he got changed and dried his hair. "That was far too close... I can't let that happen again...” Sam took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom, resigning himself to telling Dean everything.


	3. Praying on a miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes out and fluff ensues between Sam and Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologise for my crap summaries :(

Sam didn't end up telling Dean anything. Just as he exited the motel bathroom, the door slammed and the familiar roar of the Impala engine signalled that Dean had gone to a bar or something. Sam sighed and fell back onto the bed, with just a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. As soon as the Impala engine couldn't be heard any more, Gabriel appeared, laying next to Sam and smirking like a fool.  
"This isn't funny Gabriel, Dean is going to find out sooner or later!"  
Gabriel chuckled lightly into his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin there. "Why are you so scared of telling your brother Samsquatch hmm?"  
Sam looked at Gabriel incredulously. "You have to ask me that question? He would try to KILL you! And then me afterwards."  
Gabriel raised his eyebrows, his eyes glowing faintly with his Grace.  
"Dean doesn't scare me Sammy, and you telling him that we are together shouldn't scare you either." Gabriel’s expression was serious and contained and Sam knew that, from experience, that wasn't a good thing.  
“I know that Gabriel but…” Sam’s sentence was cut off abruptly when Gabriel moved himself to straddle his waist and Gabriel grabbed Sam’s face with both of his hands.  
“Samuel Winchester, I love you… I love you and I don’t want to keep hiding that any more! I want to show you off to the world and shout from the rooftops that Samuel Winchester is MINE!”  
Sam stared at Gabriel’s beautiful face, finding it hard to look away from the intense look in his eyes.  
“Y-you… Gabriel, do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for you to say those words to me?!” Sam’s eyes shined with tears. “I was praying on a miracle and I think I found one.”  
Without saying any more, Sam leans up and kisses Gabriel lovingly, making sure that there wasn't any gaps between their burning skins. Reluctantly, Gabriel pulled away, his eyes sparkling with joy.  
"Up and dressed Samsquatch, I'm taking you somewhere!" Gabriel's whole demeanour changing so it as playful and excited.  
"Oh, wear a suit!" Gabriel grinned and disappeared with a rustle of feathers.  
Sam smiles to himself and grumbles a little as he rushes to dig out one of his suits which he uses on cases. "That'll have to do..." Sam pulls on boxers and the suit in record time, combing his hair so it looked more presentable. He took a deep breath and looked at himself in the small bathroom mirror when he heard a voice coming from behind him.  
"Hot damn Sammy, you do scrub up well." Gabriel smirked and lent against the bathroom door, his eyes scanning Sam from head to toe appreciatively. Sam rolled his eyes and wolf whistled at Gabriel and he couldn't believe his eyes when Gabriel actually blushed, the light rose colour making his beautiful face glow. Sam smirked and made his way over to Gabriel, "where are going Gabe?" Gabriel bites his lip and smiles, taking Sam's hand in his own carefully. "It's a surprise Sammy." Gabriel smiles and disappears with Sam in tow to a beautiful clearing with a lake view and an elegantly set out table for two. "Oh Gabriel, this is beautiful!" Sam, although he wouldn't admit it, started to tear up slightly. "You went to all this trouble for me?" Gabriel just smirks and drags Sam over to the table, holding his chair out for the taller man, "Here you go, Samsquatch." Sam grinned and sat down, looking down at all the effort Gabriel had put in to sort this out. He forgot all about Dean and the hunt and that dingy, old motel room and it was just Gabriel and himself talking and laughing more than they had in a long time.


	4. A little persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out about Sam and Gabriel and is pissed. He becomes even more pissed when Sam has disappeared without even telling him. Hopefully Cas can calm the older Winchester down enough before Sam and Gabriel return...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to attempt some Destiel, and I realise that my ambitions are high after some of the Destiel that I've read, so be gentle with me! Also want to apologise for my rubbish updating skills... I've been drowning in college work recently.

Dean slammed the motel door shut, the windows reverberating, "SAAAAM!!!! SAM?!"  
He stood in the entry way for a moment and the deafening silence told Dean that no one was here. "Dammit Sammy!..."  
Dean paced with frustration and anger. Why didn't Sammy tell him sooner? Why GABRIEL of all people for crying out loud?! He had to find out from some angel that was in the bar he went to. However, his anger was slowly dissipating into worry at his brother disappearing with the Archangel. He didn't trust Gabriel, especially with his little brothers safety and well being. Although Dean knew that calling Sam was pointless, he couldn't help but try in vain, dialling his brothers number anyway. When Dean was met with Sam's voice mail message, Dean growled and left a message, "Sam Winchester, as soon as you get home from your DATE with GABRIEL, we need to talk..." then he hung up, going to the kitchen to get himself a beer. When he turned around he was nose to nose with Cas. "oh...uh, Cas... We talked about this... personal space?" Cas's face was stoic was he stepped back, but he blushed slightly.  
"My apologies Dean. I just came to check up on you, I could feel your distress." Cas stares into Dean's eyes for what felt like forever, getting lost in the beautiful, vivid emerald green orbs. Dean cleared his throat and looked away and took a sip of his beer, moving to sit on his bed.  
"I'm fine Cas..."  
"Dean, I can tell you are not... Is this about Sam and Gabriel?"  
"How did y- never mind... I don't trust him Cas. He killed me a hundred times and put Sammy through all that pain!"  
Cas stood and listened to what Dean had to say, and he could understand the older Winchester's reservations about Gabriel, but Cas believed that Gabriel had been changed by Sam.  
"Dean, I believe your brother has changed mine, whenever I talk to Gabriel all he talks about is Sam." He moves to he's sitting next to Dean, their arms brushing against each other.  
Dean had felt himself calm down and relax since Cas had arrived in the room. "I guess... I still don't trust the guy Cas and I'm still pissed at Sammy not telling me sooner..."  
Cas found himself reaching out to Dean, his hand curling around the back of Dean's neck and softly stroking at the hairs at the nape of his neck. Dean's eyes closed and he leaned into Cas's hand, confused at what he was feeling as well as Cas's sudden courage to reach out and touch Dean in this almost intimate way. Cas could hear Dean's thoughts as they were so attuned to each other as his lip curves in to a very small, slight smile as he leans in to gently brush his lips against Dean's. Dean's eyes widened and he hesitantly kissed back, shocked enough that he forgot to breathe. He moved his hands so they were raking through Cas's hair, laying back so Cas was hovering over him, completely consumed by the kiss and forgetting everything but that moment. Cas was the first one to break the kiss, so Dean could take a shaky breath. He blinked down at Dean and his eyes lingered on Dean's kiss swollen lips, his blue, Grace coloured eyes shining. Dean blushed at how easily he gave into Cas and murmured huskily, "Well... That was certainly unexpected." Dean and Cas chuckle together before leaning in for another passionate, breathless kiss. Before Cas and Dean knew it, they were both naked under the sheets and Cas was straddling Dean's waist sucking marks into his neck. Dean whimpered, although he'd always protest that is was a very manly, masculine moan, at Cas lavishing attention on his neck. Time seemed to speed up for Dean and Cas, all of it a vivid blur, and the next thing Dean remembered was wrapping a sleeping Cas in his arms and kissing his forehead.


End file.
